Operation: JELLO
by Numbah 7
Summary: When Numbah 3 accidentally dials the number for a local radio contest, instead of getting the Pizza Parlour, she wins...well what does she win? Read and Review please this took me since April to writeA!


:Theme Song: 

Operation: JELLO 

**J**ello   
**E**xposer   
**L**eaves   
**L**icking and Laughing   
**O**rally 

Created by Saoiri-and-Stitchy 

A basic review of the first story. It is a typical Saturday night...and everyone decides to order a pizza. Numbah 1 makes the mistake of letting Numbah 3 order...and she dials the wrong number and wins...well I'm not going to spoil it for ya. ;) Enjoy the story! Saoiri-and-Stitchy 

"All right gang. It is time for pizza night. What kind should we order?" Numbah 1 asked. 

"Anchovies! Anchovies!" cried Mashi. 

A/N: Mashi is a half human/half cat (see www.furcadia.com) that the KND rescued after her best friend wouldn't take her in, supposedly that would be meddeling. Back to the story now! 

"Ewww no! Numbah 5 can't stand fish!" Numbah 5 shook her head. 

Numbah 1 thought for a moment. "All right then we will order one of each. Cheese, pepperoni, sausage, mushroom, onion, anchovies, and for Numbah 2, pineapple. Now everyone needs to help start. Numbah 5, you go in the basement and get a supply of sodas from the fridge. Numbah 4 go in the kitchen and get basic needs, plates, napkins, cups, ect. Mashi why don't you go order us a movie...and please do NOT get Rainbow Monkey movies, how matter how Numbah 3 bribes you. Numbah 2 I believe there is a cream coconut cake in the pantary why don't you bring that out? And Numbah 3...you order the pizza" Numbah 1 handed her the phone. "The number is 555-2721." Numbah 1 walked away to help Numbah 5. 

Numbah 3 dialed 555-2722. "Hallo...I would like to order a Cheese, pepperoni, sausage, mushroom, onion, anchovies, and for Numbah 2, pineapple pizza please!" 

The voice on the other line said, "What?" 

"I would like to order a pizza!" said Numbah 3 again. 

"Look little girl, this aint no pizza place, but you are our 14th caller! You win!" 

Numbah 3 gasped and began to dance. "I WON! I WON! WHAT DID I WIN?" 

Numbah 1 came downstairs. "What's all that racket?" 

"I WON!!!!" cried Numbah 3. 

"What? Give me that!" Numbah 1 grabbed the phone. "Hello? Really? Wow. Okay...well I guess that is okay...okay bye" he hung up. 

"What was that all about?" asked Numbah 5, coming downstairs. 

"Well it seems we have won a lifetime supply of Extreme Jello Gel Sticks...imagine that!" Numbah 1 turned on the tv where the Jello Gel Stick commercial was starting. Mashi, Numbah 2, 4, 3, 5 joined him. 

The spot opens with a green Jell-O gel stick in the background while a stick figure character scratches his head in wonderment. He moves in to investigate the massive gel stick, pokes it and whistles for his friends to join him. Two acrobatic stick figures jump up and down on the gel stick, then catapult off to form a wobbly stick figure pyramid. While two of the characters rip open the top of the gel stick, one of the stick figures leaps from the top of the pyramid, making a face plant on top of the gel stick. The green Jell-O explodes out of the wrapper, flies in the air and is gobbled by the other characters. The Jell-O turns them green and their heads spin. A latecomer joins the party, only to be knocked down by one of the spinning heads. They all laugh as the narrator says, "The extreme fruit flavor just might make your head spin." 

Just then there was a knock on the door. Numbah 2 answered it. There were two stick figures moving boxes of jello in. It took them a long time to carry them in but after everyone else helped them it didn't take as long. Everyone looked at the boxes of Jello, with their mouths wide open. It...was...everywhere... 

Numbah 3 opened a box. "Mmm...Cotton Candy!" she cried, sampling one. 

"Lemme try one" Numbah 4 yanked one out of the box and snipped off a wrapper. "Sour apple...this...is good!" he quickly finished it and grabbed another one. 

"Eat all you want" declared Numbah 1. "We have a lifetime supply!" 

That's when the window's locked and the doors slammed shut. The lights went off. 

"Hey whats goin' on?" Numbah 5 cried. 

"Mommy!" cried Mashi. 

"Kids Next Door it is payback time" delcared 5 voices, all at once. 

"Oh great the delightful children!" cried Numbah 4, sarcastically. 

"You had your chance to surrender. Now there is no way out. The treehouse will explode in approximetly 2 hours. We are giving you time to say goodbye." they said. Then the voices faded out and the DC were gone. The lights went back on. 

"Oh no what are we gonna do?" cried Numbah 3. 

"We have to think of something. And quickly" said Numbah 1. 

"But what?" masked Numbah 5. 

"I think I have an idea. We can use the Jello as a trampoline to bounce are way out!" cried Numbah 2. 

"Good work Numbah 2. Everyone start sticking the Jello together" commanded the leader. 

At once they got to work. Everyone was in a hurry of opening boxes, wrappers, and sticking globs of oozy gooey Jello together. At last after about an hour, they had a trampoline. Everyone got on. 

"Eww it's sticky" said Mashi, pulling some watermellon and cotton candy flavour off her fur. 

"No, ya think?" said Numbah 4. 

"Stop complaining" ordered Numbah 1. "When I count to three everyone jump as hard as they can. One...two...three...now!" Numbah 1 gulped and jumped, thinking, _I hope this goes okay_

They flew up and flew out of the treehouse. Then they landed with a _thud_ on the ground. 

"Ow! Ouch! Owwy!" they cried, rubbing themselves trying to relieve the pain. 

"Quickly! Let's stop the destruction!" Numbah 1 ran over to the TNT explosive button. 

"I bet I can do this one" said Numbah 2, unwiring it. Soon the TNT button was in little pieces. 

"We did it!" cried Numbah 3. "Yay!!!" 

"You might have one this time kids Next Door...but we'll be back" the DC came on. 

"Ya we beat you spoiled brats!" Numbah 4 made a cheering sign with his fist. 

"Our missions not over yet" said Numbah 1. 

"Why not?" asked Numbah 2. 

"We still have...a whole big mess to clean up!" he groaned. 

End Transmission 


End file.
